Abstract/Project Summary Biostatistics (Biostat) The Biostatistics Shared Resource (Biostat) is a Laura and Isaac Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) Shared Resource that provides state-of-the-art statistical collaboration and consultation to PCC members across the entire spectrum of the translational research process, from laboratory investigations to clinical trials to observational and population-based research. Judith D. Goldberg, ScD, Professor of Biostatistics in the Departments of Population Health and Environmental Medicine, directs Biostat, with Co-director Andrea B. Troxel, ScD, Professor and Director of the Division of Biostatistics, and Deputy Director, Yongzhao Shao, PhD, Professor of Biostatistics. Faculty and staff in the Division of Biostatistics within the Department of Population Health at NYU School of Medicine (NYUSoM) also participate; this division is the home of the NYU-HHC Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), the Biostatistics, Epidemiology and Research Design Program (BERD) and the Environmental Health Statistics and Bioinformatics Facility of the NYU National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) Center of Excellence. In coordination with Biostat, additional resources for cancer- focused research are available through these infrastructure centers for consultation, collaboration, and training, with no duplication of services. Members of Biostat have played integral roles in cancer research at NYU Langone Health (NYULH) and continue to expand their research and collaboration in new directions. Biostat members collaborate with all basic science, clinical, population sciences, and translational research programs, with the Disease Management Groups, and with other PCC shared resources. Biostat members provide statistical expertise in research study design, conduct, analysis, interpretation, and reporting of results for laboratory studies (animal, in vitro), clinical trials, and observational studies, including population-based studies. They have developed and continue to develop methodologies that are central to new directions in laboratory-based, clinical, translational, and population-based cancer research. Members of Biostat are available to collaborate on new research initiatives in cancer that include applications for peer-reviewed funding, new investigator-initiated clinical trials, and design and analysis of translational pilot studies; to collaborate on funded peer- reviewed cancer research projects; to provide short-term collaborations for research projects; to collaborate in development of new PCC-supported initiatives; and to develop and introduce new methods to meet the evolving research needs of PCC investigators.